


Pillow Princess

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Arts and Crafts Lover Patrick Brewer, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Husbands, I promise Patrick isn't cheating, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: He throws his bags down in the corner and races up the stairs, heading straight to their slightly ajar bedroom door where he steps inside to find his husband--In bed with someone else?Someone who doesn’t have a head.Who seems to be wearing David’s sweater?David gets home early from a trip to visit Alexis and finds his husband has been missing him more than he'd expected.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 61
Kudos: 247





	Pillow Princess

David has been away all week, so it’s really not his fault that he’s more than a little desperate to get home to his husband.

He loved visiting Alexis in New York; getting to see the city from an outsider’s perspective, no longer the cage of snide looks and snotty hairstyles that it used to be. They went to the museums, and the restaurants, and walked through central park with a bagel and a coffee in each hand, gossiping about everything and nothing in a way he would never have thought was possible with his flight-risk of a sister.

But all the while, David found himself looking over his shoulder, to his right side, expecting Patrick to be there, where he always is, to share a joke or a loving look. To back him up against Alexis, or the other way around, just to rile David up and then get him to soften in his arms like putty.

David had never expected to be the kind of husband who couldn’t bear to be away from his other half for more than a day, but it seems that Stevie’s teasing has a little more truth to it than he would have liked.

Patrick is very much his right hand. Or right arm. Or whole right side of his body, really, and David can’t bear to be away from him for a moment longer.

It’s for this reason that he skips the overnight stay at the hotel near the airport and instead drives through the night, rushing home to be re-united with his long-lost husband.

David barely remembers to take off his shoes as he throws himself through the front door of their little cottage. It’s almost two in the morning so he has to remind himself that Patrick, the early sleeper that he is, will be long asleep, and justifiably startled by David’s appearance.

He throws his bags down in the corner and races up the stairs, heading straight to their slightly ajar bedroom door where he steps inside to find his husband--

In bed with someone else?

Someone who doesn’t have a head.

Who seems to be wearing David’s sweater?

David approaches the bed, biting down on his lip to stop the giggling from becoming vocal. He looks down at where his husband is curled up like a koala, clinging to the strange doll-like figure which has been safely tucked under the duvet next to him, his mouth dropped open and drooling just slightly on David’s _Commes des Garcons_ sleep-shirt.

Patrick seems to sense his presence in the room and starts twitching, blinking his eyes open blearily and staring up at David with confusion.

“David--?”

“Hi,” he replies, humour filling his voice. “What exactly is happening here?”

Patrick wakes up properly, startling and shuffling away from what David can now see to be as one of his own pillows, stuffed in his shirt, the empty sleeves of the top clearly manhandled so that they wrap around Patrick’s shoulders in an empty embrace.

“It’s not what it looks like,” is all Patrick manages to get out as he stares up at David, his eyes wide in the low light of the bedroom.

David reaches slowly for the corner of the duvet. “Do I wanna see what’s underneath?” he asks, teasingly. “Or is this more than just an incredibly creepy version of a sleep doll. Am I gonna find--”

“There’s not a dildo under there, David,” Patrick whines, looking embarrassed and snuffling a bit for some reason.

David tugs at the sheet and when all he finds is his old triangle shaped orthopaedic pillow stuffed into a pair of black sweatpants, his whole demeanour softens. “Is it okay if I- remove the stranger from our bed?” he asks, gesturing loosely at the pillows as Patrick nods, his face covered up by his hands as he rests his head over his knees, clearly torn between the humiliation of being caught in such a position, and exhaustion from being woken up unexpectedly.

David pulls the pillows out from his assigned half of the bed and places them gently in the chair in the corner of the room. He quickly kicks off his jeans and socks, and tugs his sweater over his head, climbing into the bed in only his boxers and undershirt and immediately reaching for Patrick.

“Stop, I’m so embarrassed,” Patrick whines as David finally finds his arm under the covers and pulls at him to get him to move closer. “I thought you were staying at the hotel overnight and driving back in the morning.”

David grins as Patrick nevertheless moves to lie against his chest, mirroring the position he had been sleeping in before. “Well, when I heard you were just going around town with a pillow-man who somehow managed to take my place while I was away, I figured it was about time I came home.”

“Okay, that’s not--” Patrick gives what seems to aim to be a push of retribution for the teasing but loses its affect when he immediately rolls back in closer to his husband. “It was just the last few nights; I was just struggling to sleep on my own and it was easier to put something where you used to be so I could trick myself into thinking you were still here. And it’s only tonight that I- um, dressed it, so that it would smell like you.”

David nods, smirking silently to himself in the dark as he cards his hands gently through the short hair on the back of his husband’s head. “Okay, but are you telling me you really never used the pillow-man to--”

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick responds immediately, reaching up and pushing David’s head down onto the pillow in a clear rejection of his next sentence.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David says softly back, craning his neck to press a kiss to the crown of Patrick’s head before falling back down to get the sleep that he too has been deprived of for the past week.

**Author's Note:**

> The orthopaedic pillow is like a V-shape? I think that's what they're called? And Patrick stuffed each part of it down one of the trouser legs because he's gay and good at crafts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this ridiculous piece of fluff that I wrote to try and fight off writer's block! Let me know what you thought in the comments!✨


End file.
